ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan: Mossheart's Story
This is another Warriors fanfiction I wrote on another wiki. It's not my best story, but I thought I'd post it here anyways. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) This story takes place in the old forest. Hello young warrior. Are you new to StarClan? I'm Mossheart. I doubt you would have heard of me. My time in StarClan is short. Let me tell you my story, before I fade away completely, and it is gone forever... Prologue I had been sent on a hunting patrol with my sister, Birdsong. The clan needed Fresh-kill more than ever now. It was the harshest Leaf-Bare anyone could remember, even the elders. As a new warrior of the clan, I was determined to bring enough prey back for the clan, no matter what. I was chasing a rabbit. It was a fat one and it would feed all of ThunderClan. I raced through the forest with Birdsong trailing along behind me. Fresh snow was falling from the sky, and it was making it harder to see the rabbit. I just had to catch it. Determination to catch this rabbit kept me moving forward dispite the cold, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Only the rabbit mattered. The rabbit was racing across the Thunderpath. This was my last chance. I leaped into the air and I felt the hard Thunderpath under me and the soft fur of the rabbit under my paws. It must be an escaped twoleg pet to be so fat. I sunk my teeth into the neck of the rabbit, killing it cleanly and quickly. I felt proud as I carried the rabbit towards Birdsong, who was fearfully staring at me. "Watch out!" She yowled. I spun around to see a monster hurtling towards me. It's bright pelt was dirty and It's eyes glowed sinisterly. I tosseed the rabbit to Birdsong, Knowing that I couldn't escape and thinking that the clan shouldn't lose the food it despratly needed. Heartbeats later I felt pian as the monster's big paws pounced on me. I heard Birdsong yowl with grief and gave in to the darkness that fell over me like a wave. Chapter 1 I woke up to see a ginger tom nudging me up. "Flamepaw!" I meowed with suprise. He was my brother who died of greencough as an apprentice. I still felt the Thunderpath beneath my feet and saw my tabby body lying a few foxlenths away. Greif filled Birdsong's amber eyes as she picked up my body from the Thunderpath. "I-I'm dead..." I meowed. Flamepaw nodded sadly. It was too cruel. Birdsong shouldn't have to lose Flamepaw and me. "Birdsong, No!" I yowled. Flamepaw rested his tail on my shoulder. "Come on, we have to go back to StarClan, before anything else comes to get you." He meowed. "Anything else?" I meowed confused. "You'll see, eventually. Right now we have to worry about geting you to StarClan's hunting grounds." Something seemed to be worrying him, so I agreed and followed him up into the stars, knowing we could talk more there. StarClan was an amazing place. I felt the Greenleaf warmth that I hadn't felt in moons. I heard prey rustling in the bracken and was anxious to fill my empty belly. I saw cats I knew who had already died, my father, Foxfang who had died when I was just a kit, The old deputy, Larkfeather and Fuzzykit, who had died in the same bought of Greencough that killed Flamepaw. They all crowded around to greet me, along with others I had never met, but had only heard in nursery tales, like Greenpelt, Flarewish and Thrushwing. Suddenly, A powerful looking Ginger tom strode forward. "Greetings. I am Thunder." He meowed. I dipped my head in greeting. It was so hard to believe I would spend forever getting to know these cats, in the most perfect forest I had ever been in. That was before I heard about fading away, And I didn't for a long time, just like I remained ignorant about other things most other cats knew. Chapter 2 I was walking through the forest in StarClan. I had been in StarClan for several seasons now. Birdsong and several other cats who were living in the forest when I was alive had joined our ranks. Suddenly, I heard a cat whispering through the trees. I followed the voice until I reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat an old tabby tom. He wasn't like any other cat I'd seen before. Yes, he had stars in his pelt, yes, He was from StarClan, but I could see right through him! "Who are you!" I meowed. "I am Sparrowtalon. I used to be a SkyClan cat, But no cat remembers me any more, so I am fading away." He meowed. He spoke with a rasping voice. "Cats fade away?" I meowed, shocked. "I thought cats lived here forever!" Sparrowtalon let out a wheezing laugh. "No, Cats fade away, eventually. I am spending my last days staring into the future, and Trying to see what will become of the clans, before I am gone forever." "What did you see?" I asked curiously. "I only caught glimpses of it." He meowed, "But I suppose I should tell some cat before all the knowlage is gone. I see a Gathering with a broken truce. A whole clan tired and hungry leaving it with no territory to return too, but anyone could see that if they tried. I see a flame coloured tom sitting on a fence. I see a dark Tabby tom sitting on a hill of prey bones. I see the ginger tom again as he fights a small black tom with teeth studding his coller, who had stripped nine lives out of the tabby with one blow. I saw huge monsters knocking down trees. I saw six cats journeying to a place of endless water, where they talk to a badger. I see four clans leaving a destroyed forest, and finding home by a lake. I see three cats, A blind gray tom, a golden tom and a black she-cat. I see the black she-cat running into a tunnel that colapses after she ran into it. I see two she-cats. I see the evil cats of the past attacking the clans, even StarClan scared of them. I see... I see..." I noticed he was fading away. Soon there was nothing where the old tom stood. He was gone. Chapter 3 I ran through the forest as fast as my paws could carry me. "Help!!" I yowled as I ran into a clearing where Flamepaw and a Silver tabby she-cat I had never spoken to were sitting. Startled he and The she-cat leaped to their paws. "What's going on?!" Flamepaw meowed. "You look as if all of the Dark Forest is on your tail!" "Dark Forest?" I meowed, confused. "The place where cats who can't be admited into StarClan go." The silver she-cat meowed."I'm Breezefeather by the way." Suddenly it all made sense to me, what Flamepaw had been so scared of the day he came to fetch me. What Sparrowtalon ment be "The evil cats of the Past". My fur was still ruffled, but I told them about my encounter with Sparrowtalon, and all that he saw. "That's far ahead." Breezefeather meowed in her calm voice. "Every cat has already seen the Gathering, and the starving clan leaving, but Everything else is really far ahead, by many, many seasons probably, after most cats here fade away." I looked at Breezefeather. "is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" I meowed. Flamepaw exchanged a nervous glance with Breezefeather. "How do you know he wasn't making it up?" He meowed. "He could have been going crazy. I mean, you don't even know this cat." Fury burned up in me, although I almost never get angry. How would he know! And how come he knew about fading away and Dark Forest, and I didn't. What else did these StarClan cats know of tthat I didn't. Almost as quick as my anger flared up, it died down. That's the thing about me, if I get angry, I'm not angry for long. I let an unspoken Challenge run through my thought. We will wait and see who's right, let's just wait and see... Chapter 4 A few moons had past since I met Breezefeather, and the two of us had become good friends. A SkyClan cat had recently joined our ranks, a mottled brown tom named Twigclaw. He had died in SkyClan's last attempt to gain territory. Twolegs had destroyed it all. SkyClan was planning to ask for more territory at the gathering tonight as their last chance before leaving the forest for good. All of StarClan was gathering around a circular pool to watch the gathering. The cats in the forest would see it as the moon. We watched as SkyClan begged for more territory. "This isn't right." Birdsong meowed. "We should send clouds to cover the moon" There were murmers of agreement "There have always been five clans in the forest." Breezefeather meowed to Flarewish. "No!" Twigclaw hissed. "I need to see what happens to my clan! If we send clouds, I can't see what happens!" We tryed hard to reason with him, But he wouldn't listen. If any cat tryed to cover the moon, he would hiss and spring at them with his claws unsheathed. We were forced to watch the broken up gathering disparingly. When the gathering was over, and SkyClan had left to find a new home, we all knew StarClan would have to split. Sky lead all the Former SkyClan cats away to follow their starving clan. We all said are sad good-byes to our friends, and watched them leave. As the clan dissappeared into the bracken, Twigclaw turned around and hissed, "My clan has left because of you! I thought StarClan could do something to stop it! I guess I was wrong, or do you think their shouldn't be a fifth clan in the forest!" But it's not our fault! ''I thought, staring angily at his tail vanishing into the ferns. ''We would do everything in our power to save SkyClan but this is out of our paws! Besides, If Twigclaw had let us cover the moon, maybe SkyClan could have stayed! ''My emotion changed from anger to happiness. ''Mousetalon's visions are right so far. But like Breezefeather said, everyone could fortell that. That was the first test. I'm not going to fade away until I know if Mousetalon is right or not! And Flamepaw, Birdsong and Breezefeather better not fade away either. Chapter 5 Many seasons past, too many to count. I had faded a bit. I watched the pool and saw a ginger tom joining ThunderClan. He had just beaten Longtail and earned the name Firepaw. "Hi Mossheart!" Breezefeather meowed, walking up to me. "A new cat joined us." I flicked my tail. "Redtail? I know." I meowed. Breezefeather peered into the pool. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Watching. Mousetalan was right again. What he predicted has happened." She was about to reply when Flamepaw and Birdsong walked up. I looked at Flamepaw. "Mousetaolon was right. Look, another thing that he predicted has happened." Flamepaw looked amused. "Your still holding on to that? He said that seasons ago, and" "and you didn't beleive me." I cut in. "I know he was right, you weren't there. I'm going to prove it to you, no matter what it takes." Still looking amused, Flamepaw replied, "You don't need to prove it to me, I believe you now. I'm just curious to see if all his predictions are right." I looked into his eyes, and I could see that he meant it. "okay then, we'll wait and see." From that point on we made a deal. Breezefeather, Birdsong, Flamepaw and I decided we would try are hardest not to fade away. We would wait and see if all of Mousetalon's predictions were true. It would be our goal. Chapter 6 We watched the clans for seasons. We watched as Firestar and Tigerstar became the bitterest enemies. We watched as Scourge ripped all nine lives out of Tigerstar, and as Firestar lead the battle to drive out BloodClan. We watched as The StarClan chose one cat from each clan and sent them on an amazing journey to the Sun-Drown-place to meet Midnight, and forge friendships that would save the clans. We watched all the clans leaving the forest to find their new home by the lake. We saw them settle down and agree on borders. We watched Brambleclaw show his loyalty to Firestar and ThunderClan by killing his half-brother Hawkfrost. We watched Leafpool bear the kits who shouldn't have been born, but would shape the destiny of the clans. We watched Them struggle against the truth when they found out their parents were not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, as everyone believed, but Leafpool and Crowfeather, who should never had been together. We watched sadly as Hollyleaf dissappeared into the tunnels. We watched as Jayfeather and Lionblaze found out the real meaning of the prophecy, To defeat The dark forest, and find out who the third cat really was. At that point, Flamepaw, Birdsong and Breezefeather faded away, unable to hold on any longer. I watched a little longer more, but was struggling to hold on. I saw Dovepaw and Ivypaw earn their warrior names, but now, I know my time has come. The Dark Forest is rising, and I know know that Mousetalon was right. I have told you my story so you can watch intently, and achive our goal. I am dissapoined I could not watch until the end, but maybe it is for the best. If everyone is right, and the clans will be destroyed, I don't think I can bear watching the four clans I love join our ranks and dissappear forever.I know my time has come. Good-bye... Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Cinder's Stuff Category:Fan Fictions Category:Safe